VF-1A 'Valkyrie' Veritech
Structure: Model Type: VF-1A Valkyrie Class: Single Seat, All-Weather, Variable Aerospace Multi-Role Fighter. Crew: One M.D.C. by Location: Sensor Head@ - 100 Arms (2) - 125 each Hands (2) - 50 each Utility Arms (3 in right forearm) - 10 each Legs (2) - 150 each Feet/Vectored Thrust Nozzles (2) -100 Wings** (2) - 150 each Ruddervators*** (2) - 75 each Head LLW-20 CIWS Lasers (1) - 50 each Nose LPWS-12 Nose Lasers (2):- 50 each GU-11 Gun Pod - 150 Wing Hardpoints (3 each (6)) - 20 each Reinforced Pilot's Compartment - 175 Main Body**** - 350 @ - Destroying the sensor head will knock out most of the Valkyrie's sensors. Radar range is reduced to ten miles (16 km), long-range radio and laser communications are lost and the laser targeting system is destroyed. All of this leaves the Valkyrie at -3 to strike, parry and dodge. Destroying the sensor head will also destroy all point defense lasers. @@ - Destroying even one wing will send the Valkyrie immediately out of control and it will be unable to fly in fighter or Guardian mode until the wing is repaired/replaced. @@@ - Destroying one ruddervator will reduce all bonuses and speed by half and the Valkyrie is very unstable in fighter mode, but still flyable. Destroying both ruddervators will send the Valkyrie out of control, much like losing a wing. The Valkyrie will be unable to fly in fighter mode until the stabilizers are repaired/replaced. @@@@ - Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will destroy the mecha, rendering it totally useless. Speed: Flying: Fighter Mode: Sea Level: 1,072 mph (1,715 km) or Mach 1.4. 32,808 feet (10,000 m): 2,074.8 mph (3,319.8 km) or Mach 2.71. 98,425 feet (30,000 m): 2,963 mph (4,740.9 km) or Mach 3.87. Guardian Mode: 312 mph (500 km). Battloid Mode: 121 mph (194 km). Running (Battloid Mode): 100 mph (160km). Leaping (Battloid Mode): 50 feet (15.2m) up or across with no assist. 150 feet (45.7 m) up or across with thruster assist. Statistical Data: Fighter Mode: Height: 12.4 feet (3.8 m). Length: 46.5 feet (14.2 m). Wingspan: 27.2 feet (8.3 m) full sweep, 48.5 feet (14.8 m) full extension. Guardian Mode: Height: 28.5 feet (8.7 m). Length: 36 feet (11 m). Wingspan: 27.2 feet (8.3 m) full sweep, 48.5 feet (14.8 m) full extension. Battloid Mode Height: 41.6 feet (12.7 m). Length: 13 feet (4 m). Width: 24 feet (7.3 m). Weight: 15 tons. Physical Strength: Robotic P.S. of 38. Cargo: There is a small space big enough for a survival pack and a sidearm. Power System: Two FF-2001 Fusion Turbines, one in each leg, producing thrust through vectored thrust nozzles. Each turbine is fed by a miniaturized Nakajima Aerospace fusion reactor burning stabilized liquid metallic hydrogen (SLMH-V) as a fuel. A third NA fusion reactor burning SLMH-V powers the numerous vernier thrusters mounted to the airframe. Range: The Valkyrie carries enough fuel for 48 hours of constant deployment, although it is usually refueled after each sortie. Weapon Systems: 1. LPWS-12 Nose Lasers (2): The VF-1A carries two laser built into the nose of the Veritech Fighter for aerial dog fighters and assault. These medium-range, medium yield lasers are resigned to give the Valkyrie assault and anti-missile capabilities. The LPWS-12 Nose Lasers can only be fired in any Jet mode of operation. Primary Purpose: Air-to-Air/Air-to-Ground Combat and Dog Fighting. Secondary Purpose:· Anti-Missile Weight: Not applicable, part of the airframe. Range: 4,000 feet (1200 m). Mega-Damage: 2D4 M.D. per single laser blast or 4D4 when fired as a pair. Rate of Fire: Each blast uses one of the pilot's melee attacks. Payload: Effectively Unlimited. 2. LLW-20 CIWS Laser cannon (1) The VF-1A carries one 20mm laser mounted on the sensor head. These short-range, low yield lasers are resigned to give the Valkyrie point defense and anti-personnel capabilities. The LLW-20 laser can be fired in any mecha configuration/mode of operation. Primary Purpose: Air-to-Air/Air-toGround Combat and Dog Fighting. Secondary Purpose:· Anti-Missile and Self-Defense. Weight: Not applicable, part of the airframe. Range: 2,000 feet (609.6 m). Mega-Damage: 1D4 M.D. per laser per blast. - The lasers can also be used as a cutting beam to burn through bulkheads and slice through hulls. Damage for cutting beam is 1D4 M.D.C. per melee attack spent burning or cutting. Rate of Fire: Each blast uses one of the pilot's melee attacks. The cutting beam uses as many attacks as the pilot is willing to dedicate. Payload: Effectively Unlimited. 3. Hughes GU-11 55mm three barreled smoothbore rotary gun pod (1) The VF-1A carries one GU-11 55mm Gun Pod. These short-range, low yield lasers are resigned to give the Valkyrie point defense and anti-personnel capabilities. The GU-11 55mm can be fired in any mecha configuration/mode of operation. usually mounted on centerline hardpoint, or in the Battloid's/Guardian's hand. Primary Purpose: Assault Secondary Purpose:· Defense Range: 4,000 feet (1200 m). Mega-Damage: 3D6 M.D. per short burst, 6D6 long burst or 1D6x10 damage for full melee burst. Rate of Fire: Each blast uses one of the pilot's melee attacks. The cutting beam uses as many attacks as the pilot is willing to dedicate. Payload: 200 Rounds per clip (allows 20 short bursts, 10 long bursts or 5 full melee burst or nay combination thereof. 4a. Heavy Missiles (optional one) The VF-1A carries six wing hard points which can carry six large missiles. These include proton torpedoes, plasma missiles and reflex missiles. Three of these large missiles can be mounted on each wing for total of six. Primary Purpose: Assault Secondary Purpose:· Defense Range: Various per missile type. Mega-Damage: Various per missile type. Rate of Fire: Any Number upto full payload. Payload: Six 4b. Short range Missiles (optional Two) The VF-1A carries six wing hard points which can carry Twelve short range missiles. These include various short range missiles. Six of these short range missiles can be mounted on each wing for total of twelve. Primary Purpose: Assault Secondary Purpose:· Defense Range: Various per missile type. Mega-Damage: Various per missile type. Rate of Fire: Any Number upto full payload. Payload: Twelve 4c. Bombs (optional Three) The VF-1A carries six wing hard points which can carry Six to Twelve Bombs Primary Purpose: Assault Secondary Purpose:·Assault Range: Various per Bomb type. Mega-Damage: Various per Bomb type. Rate of Fire: Any Number up to full payload. Payload: Twelve 5. Hand to Hand Combat The VF-1A is capable of various hand-to-hand combat maneuvers while in guardian/battloid mode. Battloid Punch: 1D6 MD Guardian Punch: 1D4 MD Kick: 1D6 MD Stomp: 1D4 MD (only effective against things under 12ft tall). Body Flip: 1D4 MD Sensors STANDARD SENSORS AND EQUIPMENT FOR ALL VF-1 VALKYRIES 1. Radar: Unless stated otherwise, all Valkyries are equipped with a powerful Hughes AWG-20 X-band pulse-Doppler radar - an Active Electronically Scanned Array (AESA) radar with a 140 degree field of view for targeting and 360 degree warning coverage. This radar is designed for aerospace superiority and strike (ground attack) operations. It features a low-observable, electronically-scanned array that can track multiple targets in all kinds of weather as well as outer space. The radar array can also focus its emissions to overload enemy sensors. This gives the Valkyrie a limited electronic attack capability and requires an Electronic Countermeasures skill roll to succeed. If the character doesn't have the Electronic Countermeasures skill, the Sensory Equipment skill can be used, but at a -20% penalty. This array has a range of 150 miles (240 km) and can track up to 50 targets. 2. Communications: Wide band and directional radio communication system with built-in scrambler that transmits both voice and cockpit video. Range is 600 miles (960 km), but can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Secure laser communication with a range of 250,000 miles (400,000 km). 3. Tactical Computer System: All Valkyries have a powerful on-board computer system that handles all targeting and combat data collection. The combat computer collects data from all sensors, stores it and then displays the information on the pilot's HUD (Head's Up Display). The targeting computer takes in information from the radar array and can track up to 50 enemies at once to a range of 150 miles (240 km). 4. Flight Control/Fly-By-Wire Computers: Due to the modular and somewhat unstable design of the Valkyrie, a bank of powerful digital flyby-wire systems are needed to help the pilot keep the fighter in the air. If a Valkyrie takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack, there is a 60% chance that the fly by wire computers fail. When that happens, the Valkyrie becomes extremely difficult to fly: -50% to all piloting rolls, stunts and evasive maneuvers. This penalty remains in place until the Veritech Fighter can be repaired. 5. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System: Detects objects within 5000 feet (1524 m) and alerts the pilot with an alarm and flashing red light. 6. Sensor Head: The sensor head has the following optical sensors and enhancements: Telescopic Optical Enhancement: 2,000 foot (610 m) range and a 120 degree field of view. Audio Pickup and Filtration: This system works both multi-directionally and as a shotgun mic. It can pick up sounds as quiet as a whisper at 500 feet (152.4 m) and can sift through ambient sound for specific noises. Loudspeaker: Can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. Spotlights: Two tiny, high intensity xenon spotlights are mounted in the shoulders in Battloid mode. They have a 1,000 foot (305 m) range. Infrared Spotlight: Emits an infrared beam that is invisible to the naked eye but can be seen with the right sensors. Range is 2,000 feet (610 m) but is reduced by half in smoke and/or inclement weather. Tactical Camera: This camera, called the "gun camera" by pilots, can record up to 180 minutes of footage into memory that can then be downloaded and watched. This footage is usually used for training and combat analysis. It sees directly ahead beneath the fuselage in fighter and Guardian mode, and sees whatever the sensor head sees in Battloid mode. Thermal Imager: Converts the heat signatures of warm objects into visible images. 2,000 foot (610 m) range and allows the pilot to see through darkness, shadows, smoke, inclement weather and even through walls. Nightvision: Passive light amplification that allows the pilot to see in the dark as long as there is at least some ambient light. 2,000 foot (610 m) range, but is completely useless in total darkness. 7. "Magic Hands" Retractable Utility Arms: The Valkyrie is equipped with three utility arms which are retractable, fine motor manipulators. The utility arms are mounted inside the Battloid's right forearm near the wrist and are used for delicate work like repairs and sample collection. Each of these "Magic Hands" consists of three opposed fingers mounted to a ball joint with a 360 degree range of movement. Each of the nine fingers contains a retractable tool (wire cutters, screwdrivers, hex drivers, circuit testers, soldering gun, etc.), the palm of each hand contains a small laser welder and each wrist mounts a small, high-intensity xenon work light. The utility anns are essentially worthless in combat and are easily damaged. They have 10 M.D. each and Robotic Physical Strength of 12. 8. Ejection Seat: There are two separate ejection systems in the Valkyrie. The first is the Atmospheric Ejection System that is a traditional zero/zero ejection seat that exits through the canopy (Fighter and Guardian) or up through the neck shaft (Battloid). The second system is for use in space, where the entire fuselage from behind the pilot's compartment forward is jettisoned or removed by another Valkyrie, functioning as an escape capsule. The escape capsule can be carried by another Valkyrie, and even mounted to the mecha's forearm/ventral hardpoint that carries the GU-l1. This escape capsule retains the Valkyrie's life support system and protects the pilot from both vacuum and enemy fire while waiting to be recovered. Life support can be maintained for 48 hours before oxygen begins to fail (4D6 minutes left at that point). The escape capsule is also water tight and buoyant to float on the surface of water, and has a distress beacon, see #12 below. 9. Self-Destruct: A last ditch system to prevent the capture of a mecha. The blast is largely contained, destroys all inner workings of the Veritech and does 2D6xl0 M.D. to a 40 foot (12.2 m) radius. 10. Chaff/Flare Dispensers: All Valkyries carry both smoke and chaff/flare dispensers to confound radar and confuse enemies. The smoke dispensers have twenty-four charges and can make a cloud of thick, white smoke about 60 feet (18.3 m) across. The chaff/flare dispensers have twelve charges each of chaff canisters and flares and have a 75% chance to confuse both radar guided (chaff) and heat seeking (flare) missiles, and a 45% chance of fooling smart missiles and bombs. 11. Tactical Life Support: The Valkyries have a pressurized pilot's compartment with an On Board Oxygen Generation System (OBOGS) which siphons air from the engine and processes it into an unlimited supply of air for the pilot for as long as the engines are operational. In case of electrical failure or space operation, the life support system automatically switches to a 48 hour Backup Oxygen System. The pilot can hook the life support from his flight suit to the on board system to extend his personal oxygen supply. They also have heat and radio-logical shielding to protect the pilot from damaging radiation. 12. Reinforced Pilot's Compartment: The pilot's compartment is reinforced to protect the pilot from severe damage to the main body. Even if the mecha is destroyed, the reinforced compartment should survive long enough for the pilot to eject or other vacate the cockpit. Part of this system includes a retractable heat shield that protects the canopy during re-entry, and while the mecha is in Battloid mode. 13. Distress Beacon: Broadcasts a distress beacon on an encrypted UEDF frequency. Range is 250 miles (400 km); x10 in space. Category:Veritech Category:Robotech Defense Force Category:VF-1 Series